democracivfandomcom-20200215-history
England Play Sessions
Next Scheduled Play Session Date: TBA Part 25 (Turn 358 - ???) (Watch on Twitch.tv) Most Recent Play Session Summary Part 24 - "The fate of the Spaceship Parts" Date: 04/03/17 Imgur: [Turn 348-358] Narrator: /u/Emass100 Youtube: [Turn 348-358] Session Notes: https://docs.google.com/document/d/17FMigrgUg9DkvtTylt1NxRIb6SGlnp_kA95KEJRoeGw/edit Parts 1 - 10 (Turns 00 - 161) Part 1 - "Another New Beginning" [Turn 00 - 21] Narrator - /u/Nuktuuk Part 2 - "Praise be to the Ministry" [Turn 21 - 41] Narrator - /u/Charlie_Zulu Part 3 - "HG Rush" [Turn 41 - 48] Narrator - /u/Charlie_Zulu Part 4 - "Eat Dirt" [Turn 59 - 70] Narrator: Minister? Part 5 - "The Garden of the gods" ' ''[Turn 71 - 78] Narrator: /u/Emass100 '''Part 6 - "Here we go again" [Turn 79 - 88] Narrator: /u/AurorianKeKe +/u/Emass100 Part 7 - "Liberated, not stolen" ' ''[Turn 89 - 100] Narrator: /u/AurorianKeKe '''Part 8 - "Siamese War pt.1" [Turn 100 - 121] Narrator: /u/AurorianKeKe Part 9 - "Siamese War pt.2" [Turn 121 - 140] Narrator: /u/Emass100 Part 10 - " " Imgur: [Turn 141 - 161] Narrator: /u/UnlikeBob Youtube: [Turn 141 - 161] Parts 11 - 20 (Turns 162 - 304) Part 11 - "Babylonian Backstabbers" Imgur: [Turn 161 - 180] Narrator: /u/UnlikeBob Youtube: [Turn 161 - 181] Part 12 - "World-renowned English Explorers" Imgur: - Narrator: - Youtube: [Turn 181 - 196] Part 13 - "Exploring the New World" Date: 17/12/16 Imgur: - Narrator: - Youtube: [Turn 196 - 207] Part 14 - "The Babylonian War" Date: 21/12/16 Imgur: - Narrator: - Youtube (part 1): [Turn 207 - 214] Youtube (part 2): [Turn 214 - 222] Youtube (part 3): [Turn 222 - 228] Part 15 - "We're sued" Date: 30/12/16 Imgur: - Narrator: - Youtube: [Turn 228 - 238] Session Notes: notes Part 16 - "Deals gone bad" Date: 08/01/17 Imgur: [Turn 238 - 251] Narrator: /u/Behemoth1 Youtube: [Turn 238 - 251] Session Notes: notes Part 17 - "Casual Genocide" Date: 15/01/17 Imgur: [Turn 252 - 265] Narrator: /u/Behemoth1 Youtube: [Turn 252 - 265] Session Notes: https://docs.google.com/document/d/11EqGLpX03HqE9MR__OrbPDazNH_MiIaAgd4jC2Hmonw/edit?usp=sharing Part 18 - "Wait, who died again?" Date: 21/01/17 Imgur: [Turn 266 - 281] Narrator: /u/iBinbar Youtube: [Turn 266 - 281] Session Notes: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qGVinvl6gWmXU9pkKbq1v8nuJNvoWTB1JEnJT2Mh_Xs/edit?usp=sharing Part 19 - "Remilitarisation" Date: 28/01/17 Imgur: [Turn 281 - 292] Narrator: /u/Emass100 Youtube: - Session Notes: https://docs.google.com/document/d/10jYn1wLc57TpFBpMu3kFDsl7T9JXKIjOSaGRlDv9Qc4/edit Part 20 - "The Worker's Adventures" Date: 04/02/17 Imgur: [Turn 292 - 304] Narrator: /u/Emass100 Youtube: - Session Notes: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IzQOTpU8of1sIb9TVQOYJU72neVG6MX6JHMie3rYAtE/edit Parts 21 - 30 (Turns 304 - ???) Part 21 - "La Belle Époque" Date: 11/02/17 Imgur: [Turn 304 - 315] Narrator: /u/Emass100 Youtube: - Session Notes: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1i0oprvLesjSGDwYUI_ytUQ6Y5w6inQrZOBv1YKwzhDM/edit Part 22 - "War with Germany" Date: 18/02/17 Imgur: [Turn 315-336] Narrator: /u/Emass100 Youtube (part 1): [Turn 315-335] Youtube (part 2): [Turn 336] Session Notes: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1XEnSn531lwhRlhQGN1CxFdYBe-wD5ZUxCVvjfcfNaMI/edit Part 23 - "War with the Zulus" Date: 25/02/17 Imgur: [Turn 336-348] Narrator: /u/Emass100 Youtube: [Turn 336-348] Session Notes: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ferePxejlIna00MnYIz6NzC_FTGAcBSLpK-vYyHnHWQ/edit Part 24 - "The fate of the Spaceship Parts" Date: 04/03/17 Imgur: [Turn 348-358] Narrator: /u/Emass100 Youtube: [Turn 348-358] Session Notes: https://docs.google.com/document/d/17FMigrgUg9DkvtTylt1NxRIb6SGlnp_kA95KEJRoeGw/edit